1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward mechanical window operators, and more particularly toward operators for controlling movement and locking of casement or awning type windows.
2. Background Art
Casement and awning type windows are well known in the art in which a window sash pivots about one of its sides for opening and closing relative to a window frame on which it is supported. Many different types of window (and other closure) operators which are well known in the art for accomplishing this operation.
Of course, it is also usually desirable to also provide a positive mechanical locking connection between the sash and the frame to provide security against the sash being forced open by an intruder trying to gain entry. Unfortunately, with many window operators, the lock structure is completely separate from the operator, with the result sometimes being that the person manipulating the operator to close the window inadvertently fails to also positively lock the window.
Accordingly, some operators have been constructed so that manipulation of the operator structure will automatically sequentially operate the locking structure as well.
Examples of such operators are shown, for example, in Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,135, Payne U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,980, and Flagg U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,011.
For example, Flagg U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,011 uses a rack with a slot and pin arrangement to selectively operate either the window sash or the locking structure.
Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,135 discloses an automatic operator and locking mechanism in which separate gear drives on a corner of the sash are provided connecting an electric drive motor to the sash operator and lock mechanism, respectively, with a sash operated trigger restraining the lock mechanism against operation when the sash is open.
Tucker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,976 discloses an operator structure in which a handle is rotated to control movement of a sash, with the handle also being pivotable between active and inactive positions where such separate pivoting operates a locking mechanism for the window.
Ideally, a window operator should be simple to use, not only opening and closing the window, but also reliably ensuring that the window unlocks and locks as it is properly opened and closed. Further, such operators should, ideally, be readily usable in any number of different configurations to provide whatever type of window operation is desirable.
The present invention is directed toward providing such operating characteristics.